It's Our Time Now
by volleyballfreaknum1
Summary: Cammie's sophomore year is ending with a huge party! But what happens when the alumni disk is actually stolen? With the help of some Blackthorne Boys they go on a mission to get it back, but can they do it when others want the glory?ON HIATUS.sorry guys:
1. Longer summary

Hey guys! I was just gonna let you know that i am continuing PeaceWithRythm story, and this is it!

I reallly hope you like it, happy reading.

-Becca:)

**Longer Summary**

_**Sophomore year for Cammie is just about to end.**_

_**What better way to end it than with a party? No covers, no test, just a whole lot of fun!**_

_**But when the Blackthorne boys show up, will things start to heat up for the girls?**_

_**Their CoveOps mission may have been a test, but what happens when they must go on a real mission to someplace they're not even sure exists?**_

_**Can they handle the danger that awaits them?**_

_**And what happens when another group of not-so-nice spies join them?**_

_**Will they learn to work together? Or will their feelings get in the way?**_

**Is there really only one mission? Or is there another mission each person holds in his/her own heart?**

**Zach & Cammie**

"Ugh!!! Why do you have to be so annoying??"

"I thought you would've figured it out by now…"

**Bex & Grant**

"Why am I going with _you_ again?"

"Because we all know that you _love_ me!"

**Jonas & Liz**

"Wow! Who knew a place like this could be so beautiful?"

"Yeah…Hey Liz? I've uhhh…been meaning to ask you something."

**Macey & ?????**

"Why are _you_ here?"

**And even…Solomon & …**

"_Abby? _You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, but how about that? We're both still here!"


	2. The BIG anouncment

**Cammie's POV**

"God, that final exam in History of Espionage was nothing compared to our bloody CoveOps final!" exclaimed Bex. Class had just been dismissed and Macey, Liz, Bex, and I were walking back to our room.

"Nooo, really?" asked Macey sarcastically. They were right. I mean, the staff had lied to us and made us seriously think _Dr. Steve_ was the bad guy so we could learn to work with boys, or more specifically, Blackthorne boys, _boys_ who are _spies_. In thinking about the CoveOps final and Blackthorne, I remembered a certain boy who had kissed me right before he left…Zach Goode.

His name totally suits him, as much as I hated to admit it. He really was "goode" in all kinds of ways. The kiss had happened just a few days ago, so I was still in a bit of a daze. Questions lay unanswered in my head…

_Does this really mean he likes me?_

_Does this make him my boyfriend next time I see him?_

_Will he even still like me, if he ever did, when we see each other again?_

Ugh…why does Zach have to be so hard to read? This is putting way too much stress on me! How can I enjoy my summer when something like this happens right before it starts! WHY DO BOYS HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED?????? Why can't-

"Uh, Cammie? Earth to Cammie!" exclaimed Bex, waving her hand in front of my face. I realized that we were standing in front of the door to our room.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something," I told her as the four of us stepped into our room.

"This wouldn't happen to be about a certain Blackthorne boy, now would it?" Bex asked with a coy smile and her eyebrows raised. I looked down trying to hide the fact that I was starting to blush, prepared to say no, but then Liz noticed and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I knew you really liked him! Don't even try to deny it Cammie! You must have been thinking about that kiss he gave you-"

"Liz! Could you be just a little bit quieter? Everyone in this school has ears like a hawk!" I whisper-shouted, cutting her off. I mean, how embarrassing would it be if Mr. Solomon or my mom heard us squealing about the Blackthorne boys??? Mr. Solomon could've found a way to tell them about it and we would never live it down!

"Come on guys, can we talk about this later? Dinner is gonna start in exactly 8 minutes and 42 seconds," said Macey. I gave Macey a look of gratitude for saving me from this conversation.

"Yeah, we have to go. My mom told me to make sure to get there on time because there's an important announcement she has to make," I told them. They gave me a questioning look so I added, "That's all I know ok?" They nodded and we all headed off to the Grand Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" my mom asked as she gripped the podium in front of her. Dinner was just about over and it was time for her make her announcements.

Once the room was silent, she began, "As you all know, tomorrow is your last day here before your summer break. I'm sure you're all very excited. But I'd like to remind you all that this year was different from any other year Gallagher Academy has ever had. It has marked the start of something new for us, and for Blackthorne. So to celebrate, we will be having a party tomorrow night right here in the Grand Hall! It will be similar to the dance you had except for the fact that _all_ of the students from Blackthorne Academy will be joining us and that you can just be yourselves and have fun!"

Wide-eyed and in shock, I dropped the fork I was holding. All around me, people were whispering about the cute boys they might meet and what they would wear to the party. They were all excited. I, for one, was panicking on the inside. And I wasn't exactly doing a great job of hiding it on the outside.

"Cam? Cam? You okay?" Bex asked. She tried to hide it, but I could tell that she was ecstatic about the fact that she was going to be able to see Grant again. Macey's expression hadn't changed a bit as she flipped through a magazine. Liz, on the other hand, was bursting with glee.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! I'll get to see Jonas again so soon! Cam, how can you not be excited about seeing Zach again?" Liz asked, finally noticing the expression on my face.

"Guys, can we talk about this later? I need some time to think…" I told her as I got up from our table to leave. I decided to try and get my thoughts straight in one of my favorite secret passageways.

I looked around to see if anyone was there before I slipped behind the tapestry that hung against the wall in one of our hallway **(A/N: I haven't read the books in awhile so I'm not sure if that really is one of her favorite secret passageways or if it's even in the hallway)**.

It wasn't that I wasn't excited to see Zach again. Honestly, a part of me was just as excited as everyone else was. But, there was another part of me that was confused and panicked. What if he really _didn't _like me? Maybe the kiss was just a one-time thing that he didn't want to go any further…

Wow…I can't believe where this year has taken my mind. The only things I used to worry about were good grades and getting homework in on time. But this year, I discovered the realm of boys…

I sighed. As hard as I tried to do hide it, on the inside, I would be worrying about what would happen with Zach tomorrow. But I guess the only way to find out would be to wait until tomorrow night…


	3. Can I have this dance?

Classes the next day went by like a blur. Part of my mind was listening to when someone said something, but the greater part of my mind thought about Zach. Today, dinner started at 5 p.m. so it could end at 6 p.m., giving us an hour to get ready for the party. My friends had left dinner much earlier than I had.

As I was walking to my room, a thought had occurred to me, something that I never thought would worry me as much as it did now. What was I going to wear to the party???? I couldn't wear the strapless red dress again. First of all, everyone would remember that I had worn that already. Second, it was strapless, and I did NOT want a repeat of what happened last time. Macey would probably have something I could wear.

I speed-walked the rest of the way there. When I stepped into my room, Liz was holding a curling iron and hairbrush, Bex had a manicure kit in hand, and Macey was holding some of her expensive cosmetics. They were all staring at me with smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked them cautiously. I took a step closer to them and that's when they attacked. They pulled me in, plopped me down on a chair, and all three of them started working on my hair and makeup. I started to struggle but then Macey cried, "Don't even think about it! We are going to make you look like a movie star tonight whether you like it or not!"

"Cammie, it's pretty obvious you were thinking about Zach all day long. So we're going to make sure Zach is speechless the second he sees you," Bex told me as she filed my nails. Awwww, I can't believe my friends care so much.

"You guys are the best," I told them. Then I remembered to ask, "But what am I gonna wear?"

"Don't worry, Macey's got it covered, now just sit back and relax while we do all the work," Liz told me. I smiled at Macey to show her my thanks and she gladly smiled back. After a long and slightly painful makeover, there was still 22 minutes and 36 seconds left. That's when I noticed that Bex, Liz, and Macey were almost completely ready too. They just needed some makeup and dresses. Macey seemed to read my thoughts because she said, "We did this while you were still eating dinner."

I waited as Bex, Liz, and Macey got their makeup on much faster than they did on me. There was still 15 minutes and 18 seconds left. Now, it was time to get dressed up.

"Ok, when I heard about this yesterday, I immediately called some people I knew and ordered dresses, shoes, and accessories that would match and compliment each of you guys individually. Here's mine," Macey said, showing us a simple, yet elegant black dress that flowed at the bottom.

"Here's Liz's," Macey told us as she pulled a gorgeous, light blue gown out from her closet. Liz squealed in delight. "Bex's," Macey said, as she pulled out a white gown that would make Bex glow and complete her goddess look. Bex grinned widely showing that she loved it. Finally, it was time for my dress.

"And last, but definitely not least, Cammie's!" Macey exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes. The dress looked like it would reach just above my knees. It was a bright shade of purple and had a big bow on the side at the waist. Bex and Liz gasped in awe. It was beautiful. I thought that maybe she had pulled out the wrong dress. There was one problem with the dress though…it was strapless… **(A/N: I'll have the link to Cammie's dress on my profile. Sorry if that's not how it's described but I'm not the greatest when it comes to describing clothing…)**

"Before you say anything, I know it's strapless," Macey said. I can't believe she read my thoughts again! "But I have a solution!" She reached into her closet again and pulled out a strapless bra very different from the one I had worn before.

"I know the one that you wore before slipped, but I know tons of people who own this kind of strapless bra and none of them have ever had a problem with it slipping. Please, Cammie, just wear it. I know it'll look amazing on you, and I already bought it!" Macey exclaimed. I still wasn't sure about the strapless thing, but since my friends had gone to so much trouble to help me, I decided to give in.

When I looked in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. My jaw had literally dropped. The girl staring back at me was absolutely gorgeous. I was now wearing the dress with gold heels and the other accessories that Macey had picked out to match the dress. My hair was also in a style I had never tried before. It was in loose curls and my bangs were swept to the side. I might've actually looked as good as my friends did!

"Cammie. You. Look. BEAUTIFUL! We are so good…" Bex gushed. I chuckled at the last part. She, Macey, and Liz were also ready to go, looking absolutely stunning. Liz's hair was curled even more then mine making her look like an angel, Bex's hair was straightened so much that when she walked it, it flew back beautifully, and Macey looked like a supermodel with her hair swept in a bun with some strands hanging loose by the sides of her face.

"Thanks, but you guys look absolutely stunning!" I gushed back. We all laughed. After we did a few last minute touch-ups, it was time to go. I couldn't believe how fast it had come. My mind started to wander back to Zach.

Liz seemed to notice how nervous I was because she then said, "Don't worry Cam. Things will be fine. And we'll be there if you need back-up. There's a comms unit in all of our earrings." Seeing the spy-Liz kick in reminded me of who we really were, and that made me feel a whole lot better, so I nodded, smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It turned out that the Blackthorne boys had arrived and were already inside the Grand Hall partying. My friends and I were standing before the door that would take us into the party. I took a deep breath. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," they replied. We opened the doors and were instantly surrounded by the sound of loud music. "That's Not My Name" by the Ting Tings was playing. Around me, people were turning to see who had just walked through the door. The boys' stares lingered on us longer than they should have and the girls glared at us in envy. Those who knew me looked at me with more shock than envy.

I scanned the crowd casually until my eyes laid on the one boy that had been on my mind ever since he had left…Zach. Was it possible that he had gotten better looking in just a few days? He looked even better in his tux! Once I had seen him, I noticed he had been staring at me wide-eyed. Grant and Jonas were standing nearby him staring at Bex and Liz. When Grant had seen me, he nudged Zach, which made him smack Grant back on the arm. Well, guys will be guys. When Zach looked back at me, he gave a small smile. My friends followed my gaze, and once they had seen them, they looked back at me excitedly and started to usher me towards him, following right behind me so they could meet with their guys too.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said as I reached. He had on his usual smirk. Liz and Bex had already gone off somewhere else with Jonas and Grant, leaving us to talk alone.

"Hey," I said back, giving a shy smile. He probably noticed I was nervous because his smirk had grown bigger, but then he started to scan my body looking up and down it. I looked down and blushed a bit. I wasn't exactly sure if I was doing that more because it was embarrassing for a chameleon to be wearing something like this or that it was just the fact that Zach was looking at me like this. Then something dawned on me. Tonight, I wasn't Tiffany St. James. Tonight, I was Cameron Morgan, a person that no one sees, a _chameleon_. But now, I was with Zach, someone who actually saw me when those 15 boys from Blackthorne had come to our school and changed everything.

"Sooo…wanna dance?" Zach asked, chuckling a bit when he asked. He held out his hand and I simply took it, smiling at him. He smiled back and led me to the dance floor. A slow song came on which made us get into the same position we had been in when we first had to dance together in Cultures and Assimilations class. I don't know what had happened then, but it was as if some other person had taken over my body. I felt as if I was actually moving gracefully when we danced, even though I must have been wearing at least 4-inch high heels. I felt completely oblivious to the people around us as we moved together. At some points I even felt like I was floating.

When the song had ended I looked up at Zach. He was looking at me intently as I stared into his bright, emerald green eyes. I didn't realize it, but Zach was actually pulling me in closer. We were staring at each other so intently that we didn't realize we were both leaning into each until we were an inch apart. Just as our lips were about to meet though, the trance we were in was broken by the sound of sirens screeching through the air,

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK"


	4. Let's dance: Battle style

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK"

At that moment, Zach and I broke apart from each other. Men in black suits and masks came up from behind the teachers and slapped Napotine patches on them. This time, we could all tell it wasn't some test…

More men in the same gear came bursting through doors, vents, and every other possible place you could hide. Behind Zach, a man had slithered out from under a table, and he had done it so quietly that Zach hadn't noticed. The man was approaching Zach to slap a Napotine patch on him, so I spun Zach around the moment before he would've slapped it on and roundhouse kicked him. Ow! These guys must be pretty well built cause my foot really hurts! And I have pretty strong roundhouse kicks! While he was on the ground, I took the Napotine patch he would've slapped on Zach and slapped it on him instead.

"Not bad Gallagher Girl," Zach said, smirking. Great, the annoying, cocky Zach was back (note: sarcasm). I glared at him, but then a look of panic crossed his face as he screamed, "Look out!"

He did the exact same thing I had to him except he side-kicked the man in the stomach before slapping a Napotine patch he had taken from the man on him. He turned to me and smirked again. More men were starting to come towards us so we stood back to back in a fighting stance before they pounced.

While we were fighting them off, I cried, "Copycat! Get your own moves!" referring to what he had done earlier. It may have been hard to understand though since we were breathing heavily from the fighting. I knew now that these guys were no amateurs and that they knew what they were doing. Man! Were these guys made of steel or something?

Zach grunted as he punched a guy in the face. Then he sighed and asked, "Can we talk later? Right now we kind of have our hands full!" He took a pouch that contained a bunch of Napotine patches from an unconscious man and started slapping them at anyone who tried to attack him.

Around us, some students had been slapped with Napotine patches while those who were still conscious were trying to fight the men that were coming at them. The teachers were still down too. It was total chaos!

All of a sudden, a man appeared at the doorway and yelled, "We've got it!" Got it? What have they got???? The man pulled out something that looked like a remote and hit a button. Right after, all the the men we were fighting, including the unconcious ones, dissappeared. I was frozen for a few seconds because of the shock of what just happened and how it had happened so fast when Zach came running up to me panting slightly.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you ok?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, and now it's later, so where were we? Oh yeah, you stole my move!" I yelled at him. I knew this wasn't exactly the best time and wasn't really that important, but there was no way I was letting _Zach_ off that easily.

I must have looked pretty whiny saying that because then he chuckled and said, "Hey, I didn't copy you, I _side-kicked _the guy while you roundhouse kicked him. Besides, I'm sure there're plenty of other people who've done something like that in the past, so technically, _you're_ the copycat." I glared at him as if I was still angry, but on the inside, I knew he had beaten me. In 8th grade, our entire class had learned that move and ones similar to that. My silence must have told him he won because now he was giving me a victorious smirk.

I heard a groan and saw that Professor Buckingham had woken up. I ran over to where my mom was and shook her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked. She sat up holding her head and replied, "I'm fine." She looked around at the mess and the unconscious students and asked, "What happened in here?"

Most of the teachers had already awakened by now and were crowding around us. I decided that I would let some juniors or seniors explain what happened since they're older. I walked over to where Zach, Bex, Grant, and Macey were standing. Beneath them, Liz and Jonas laid unconscious because of Napotine patches.

"Are they badly hurt?" I asked. Bex shook her head from side to side while saying, "No, I think one of those guys just snuck up on them and stuck Napotine patches on them. I don't think they did much fighting before that."

I heard I groan coming from Jonas as he slowly sat up. Zach knelt down by him and asked, "Hey, you ok?"

Jonas answered by nodding. He looked to his side and noticed that Liz was unconscious too. His face immediately turned to an expression of worry and he went over to kneel down by Liz. When Bex explained to him that Liz was perfectly fine, he relaxed a little. Moments later, Liz's eyes fluttered open to see Jonas staring down at her and she smiled. I could tell Jonas was extremely relieved that Liz had finally woken up, but he simply smiled back.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" I asked. Zach chuckled while Grant answered, "Yeah…it makes me wanna gag." I slapped him in the arm hard. "OW!!!" Grant cried. Zach was standing next to me just watching and laughing in amusement.

"Students may I have your attention please?" my mom asked. She was standing where the podium should've been, instead with a microphone in hand. "Until we can find out what those men have got their hands on, we must ask that the Blackthorne students stay at the hotel nearby." None of us were really surprised by this action. It only makes sense for the guys to stay nearby until they figure things out. Everyone knew that the party couldn't continue, so we all started to leave.

I was pacing back and forth in my room, thinking about who those guys could've been and what they had gotten. We had already changed into our pajamas. It had been silent in our room ever since we stepped foot in it.

"Cam, come on, we should get to bed," Bex said. I was surprised that none of them were asking questions or contemplating theories about this.

"I agree, it's been a long day," Liz added. Macey didn't say anything since she was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. I sighed in defeat and reluctantly got into bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, I got up in a groggy and grumpy mood. I'd barely gotten any sleep last night because my mind was swarmed with thoughts of last night's happenings. For breakfast, tables were added so the Blackthorne boys could come eat with us. I saw Zach, Grant, and Jonas walk into the cafeteria with some other guys, just talking. They then parted ways with them and walked towards us. We were sitting on one side of the table, and the guys sat directly across from us.

"Hey" we all greeted, just not in synch. "Hey Gallagher Girl. Have trouble sleeping last night?" Zach asked me.

"Uhh…how did you-"

"Spy," Zach said while pointing to himself. He was giving me that smirk again.

I sighed. "Should've guessed," I told him while rolling my eyes. His smirk simply grew wider.

While we ate, we all had a casual chat about things such as how we've been, new happenings, even though they'd only left a few days ago, and sometimes random things that Grant would bring up, getting him some slaps on the arm from Bex. I'll belt his arm is badly bruised by now.

All of a sudden, the doors of the Grand Hall burst open with a wide-eyed Professor Buckingham, gasping for breath. All heads turned towards her, including the teachers.

"What is it?" my mom asked. They were on opposite sides of the room, so everyone heard it when she frantically screamed, "The Gallagher Academy alumni list is gone!"


	5. The new sries in town

Everyone was reacting differently to this news. Some were gasping, some were panicking, and some were just frozen and wide-eyed in shock, but all I could think about was how the list was _out there,_ for real this time. This wasn't like our test where the disk would still be returned if failed to get it back. If the list wasn't returned safely, our world could be at stake.

My mom had taken all the teachers to her office to discuss this. Bex looked at the girls and me with a panicked expression and cried, "Bloody hell! We have to do something!" We all nodded, getting up so we could go to our room and talk.

"We'll go with you," Grant said. They started to get up as well. I was surprised that they actually wanted to help, but then I said, "Guys, you don't need to help us. Only the _Gallagher Academy_ alumni list was stolen. This isn't you're fight." I started to walk away, but Zach grabbed my wrist, turned me back so I was facing him and said, "Hey, Gallagher Academy is our sister school, and brothers look out for their sisters…besides, we can't let you guys have all the fun, now can we?" He smirked at the last part.

"Oh yeah, Cammie's like a _sister _to you," Grant said sarcastically. I felt myself starting to blush, but Grant was giving the goofiest smirk I had ever seen, so I was occupied with trying to stifle my laughter.

Zach punched him hard in the arm and added, "Well _you _just wanna spend some _quality time _with Bex!" Grant was rubbing his arm up and down muttering curse words in Japanese and exclaimed, "That is not true! I like _all _the ladies," saying the last part as if he was slick. _As if. _Beside me, I could sense Bex's expression change from amusement to anger. _Oooo, _Grant _so _shouldn't have said that!

Then Jonas joined in on the quarrel by saying, "Yeah, too bad all the ladies don't like _you_." That did it. All of us, besides Grant, burst out laughing. Although I was really surprised that _Jonas _thought of saying something like that.

Once again, Zach saw right through me and explained, whispering in my ear, "Do you really think we would be friends with Jonas if he was just a giant _computer geek_?" I shrugged and giggled.

My mom and the teachers stepped back into the Grand Hall. My mom walked up to the podium to make an announcement. "Students of Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy, none of you will need to worry about this situation. It will be taken care of by some very…special agents, whom I would like you to meet. So without further ado, please welcome…The Hayden Elite Force!" (AN: Ok, I know, that was a lame name -_-)

The doors swung open. Mouths dropped, forks and drinks stopped mid-air. The room became silent. It was just like when the Blackthorne boys had come, only this time they were sitting there with us with equal shock, because the Hayden Elite Force, the group of agents who were going on the mission, were just a group of teenage spies who looked to be about the same age as me and the rest of the sophomore students!! What the heck is so special about them??

"WHAT?!?!?" I heard Macey cry. I looked more closely at the people in the group and noticed that one of them, was none other than…Preston Winters??? The president's son??? Preston simply looked at Macey and gave a small smirk that pretty much said, "Haha, you never even saw this coming!" Okay, if this was how he _really_ acted, then he was _good._ I mean, on TV, he always seemed like such a geek, no offense to him, with his uniform-like clothing, always listening to his parents, _hugging_ people to help get votes. And now he's acting as cocky as Zach, who's supposed to be his polar opposite!!

My mom continued as if this were totally normal, "You see, these group of boys and girls have been training ever since they were 8, and have had special training at a facility in CIA headquarters. They don't go a "spy school" like you do, my mom said making quotation marks with her hands as she said "spy school. "Instead, they go to normal school during the day, acting as if they live completely normal lives, and at night and on weekends, they train at the facility."

"Now, I would like to introduce all these outstanding agents." The Hayden Elite Force (who I later learned were also called the HEF) stood in a line near my mom. There were two girls and three boys. My mom pointed to the first person in line, a girl, and said, "This is Melissa Thompson. She specializes in computers and is theperson to go to for any information." Melissa had red hair that was currently styled in big curls, and she had a nice, big, dimpled smile. She had her hands behind her back, but pulled one out to wave.

"The next person in line is Gianna Perez. Her specialty is in Covert Operations. She can play any part at any time, which makes her great at retrieving information from people." Gianna was actually really pretty. She had perfectly straight blond hair and bright blue eyes, but she didn't look like a ditz. She smiled and (shyly?) waggled her fingers at everyone after her introduction.

"Now for the boys. At the end of the line we have Garrett Gorman. He specializes in gadgetry and creates them for the team to put to use." Garrett had his arms crossed and didn't acknowledge us at all. He simply stood there looking down casually. He had black hair with bangs that covered one of his green eyes. Honestly, he looked a bit emo.

My mom held her hand out to introduce the person second to last in line. "Next to Garrett is Preston Winters." I noticed that everyone, especially Macey, was eager to hear about him. "His father had actually ordered the CIA to teach him self-defense, but the CIA put him in training with the rest of those in the HEF, and found that he would be a great addition to the team." My mother smiled, probably impressed that he had proven himself at such a young age. Preston just stood there, no doubt looking directly at Macey with a slight smirk. Macey must have noticed because her face started to turn red with anger.

My mom gestured to the guy standing right in the middle of the line. "And last, but certainly not least, here is Conner McKnight. He is the leader of the HEF and does the important job of motivating and holding together this fine group." Conner gave a smile to everyone in the room and did one of the half head nod things that a lot of guys (like Zach) seem to do.

"They will leave for their mission in 3 days. They'll also be staying at the hotel the Blackthorne students are staying at for now, but will spend their days here until they leave. That is all." My mom got down from her podium and shook hands, smiling, with all of the members of the HEF. Though I have very little lip-reading skills as of now, I could pretty much say that they were thanking my mom and telling her they were excited to be here and blah, blah, blah, the use…by the way the girls were acting, I could definitely sense some kissing up to my mom. Ack.

"I can't believe this!" Bex cried, "They're the same bloody age that we are, but _they _get to go on a real mission just because someone decided to give them some _special _training!"

"I can't believe that _Preston_ is a spy! Oh, please tell me this is a dream!" Macey pleaded. Ok, this is bigger than I thought! I've _never _seen Macey act like this!

Liz decided to add to the mayhem by calmy stating, "Well, I guess this just goes to show how you should never trust anyone…" Leave it to Liz to be so totally Mr. Solomon-like at a time like this… At this comment Macey groaned.

"Is there a problem Macey?" a voice chided. We all turned to where the voice was coming from to see that it was none other than Preston Winters with the other members right behind him. And right now, they didn't look so friendly…


	6. Mingling, i don't think so!

_**Recap:**_

"Is there a problem Macey?" a voice chided. We all turned to where the voice was coming from to see that it was none other than Preston Winters with the other members right behind him. And right now, they didn't look so friendly…

They were all exchanging strange side-glances and giving small smirks every once in awhile. The only one who actually looked friendly was Conner.

"What do _you_ want?" Macey sneered. Preston held up his hands as if he were surrendering.

"_Relax_ Miss Uptight, we just wanted to come over here and mingle," Preston replied, although it they didn't look like they _just_ wanted to mingle. Macey glared at Preston while everyone else at our table got up and gave big, fake smiles, preparing to "mingle" in the least unfriendly seeming way possible.

Using her thick British accent, Bex started, "Hello, my name is-"

"Bex, You're Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Zach, and _Cammie Morgan_" Melissa said in a bored tone, cutting off Bex. She had pointed to each of us as she said our names, and for some reason putting emphasis on mine. I noticed Bex's fists start to clench at the rude interruption, but she was able to keep her cool, giving an even faker smile and said, "Right."

Conner glared at Melissa, then smiled at us and said, "Sorry about that, they're not used to meeting new people-well, Preston is, but sometimes he just enjoys being annoying." He smirked at the last part while looking at Preston. Melissa and Gianna started snickering, but Garrett's position and face stayed the same and as emotionless as ever. I was getting the sense that Garrett was the strong, silent type.

"Huh, you've got that right," Macey added. That's when the rest of us started smiling in amusement, seeing Preston start to blush. It looked like Preston was about to scream something, but then he just crossed his arms with a huff and started muttering curse words in Latin.

All of a sudden, Gianna shoved Conner aside and said, "Hey, it's nice to meet you." But something was up. She had a strange looking smile and she was batting her eyelashes. In fact, she wasn't even looking at all of us. She was looking right at…ZACH!! Strangely enough, I got hit with a pang of jealousy. I knew that Zach wasn't really mine, but still, if they knew our names, then they must have known about what had happened with Zach and I this semester. And I was sitting right across from him!

I felt myself tense up. Zach must have noticed, because he grabbed my hand from across the table before he said, "Nice to meet you too." Although he didn't say it in the same tone Gianna had, which made me relax a little. But then I noticed that everyone was staring at our intertwined hands in the middle of the table, and I started to blush instead. Gianna though, was glaring at our hands. I guess being her, she doesn't get rejected too often. But that's one of the things I like about Zach…he's not like other guys.

But then, Gianna's expression changed. She gave another fake, but it almost looked like an evil, smile, and I detected a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked at me for a moment before retreating to where Melissa was standing in the back. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Liz turned to Jonas and asked, "Hey, do you wanna help me with this new gadget I making? I'm making bracelets and watches that have Internet, Wi-Fi, trackers, a GPS, mini tools, and a whole bunch of other things planted into them."

Melissa scoffed and then said, "Sorry, but you're a little late. Garrett and I made gadgets like that about 4 years ago. In fact, we're wearing them now." She held out her wrist to reveal something that looked like an ordinary charm bracelet, but obviously wasn't. "Right now, we're trying to make exploding skittles. Maybe you'll be able to try something like that a few years from now." She smirked in a totally obnoxious way. My eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure Bex and Macey's had too. Nobody had _ever_ talked to Liz like that. Liz was the smartest person in our grade, probably making her one of the smartest teens in the country, and hearing a person about the same age as us talk to Liz like that is just crazy. There aren't many words to describe it.

I looked over at Liz. She was practically frozen. I could tell she was trying to bottle up some kind of emotion that was dying to just burst out, but I couldn't tell what. Was she trying not to cry? Not to pounce at Melissa? Not to throw the table in fury? But then Liz got up, threw her plate away, and walked out of the Grand Hall.

There was an even longer stretch of awkward silence before I got up and said, "Well…it was nice talking to ya…but I have to go now…" I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked away. Once I was out of the Grand Hall, I broke into a sprint towards our room. I needed to see how Liz was doing right now. No one ever dissed her since she was so sweet and sensitive. I needed to know how Liz was taking this. Halfway there, I noticed Bex and Macey were following me, trying to catch up, so I slowed down a bit.

Bex got to the door first and opened it with such force that you could hear the echo of the door slamming against the wall throughout the whole hallway. The three of us stepped inside, expecting to see Liz sobbing, maybe doing something to let out her anger. What we didn't expect was to see Liz lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She didn't even look close to tears. It seemed as though nothing had happened. Liz looked up to see us staring at her. To make things even stranger, her face broke out into a huge grin and she said, "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there all day?"

Bex, Macey, and I exchanged unsure glances. We all kept expecting something to happen with Liz, but nothing did, so we all walked over to Liz's bed and sat down. Right then, Grant, Jonas, and Zach appeared at our door, looking a bit nervous. But when they saw Liz, they looked just as confused as we had been.

'Hey, you guys are just in time," Liz said. _In time? For what?_ I thought. This made everyone look even more confused. "Close the door," Liz commanded. The guys stepped inside, and Grant closed the door. Macey was the first to speak up, "So…what are we on time for again?"

Liz looked at all of us, and then shockingly, she gave a mischievous grin, telling us that she was up to something. And for Liz, that something must be BIG…


	7. Trouble is my middle name!

"This is bloody brilliant!!" Bex exclaimed.

"Nicely planned Sutton," Grant praised.

"Not bad…" Zach added, with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Great job Liz," said Jonas, smiling.

"Wow Lizzy, who knew there was an evil genius deep inside of you," Macey said, chuckling.

"Whoa," was just about all I could say.

"Ok, so now that we all know and agree on what we have to do, we need to start preparing. We'll execute the plan in 3 days, right when the HEF is supposed to leave," Liz told us.

We all nodded. Liz looked at us worriedly and added, "You do realize we'll get in _huge _trouble for this when they find out…right?"

At this we all started to smirk and/or chuckle. "_No…really_?" asked Macey sarcastically.

"Please," Grant added, "Trouble is my middle name." He stood up and slowly started moving backwards, not remembering the chair in the way, and ended up tripping backwards right over the seat of the chair. "Owww!!" He cried. We all started cracking up, some of us laughing so hard, we had to hold our stomachs.

Then Zach mustered enough control to say, "Yep, it sure is, along with Idiot." We all started laughing even harder while Grant shouted, "Hey!! How was I supposed to know there was a chair behind me??"

Then Zach pointed to all of, ending with him and said, "Spies," giving a huge smirk.

Grant scowled at Zach, then looked over at Bex and asked, "Hey Baxter, help me up?"

Bex, still laughing, started to reach for his hand but suddenly stopped. Instead, she pulled back, started glaring at him, and sneered, "Get yourself back up slick," and then walked out of the room. Now, if Bex had said that smiling and laughing, we would have all kept laughing and thought she was just joking around with him some more…but she hadn't. We all stopped laughing and started to look around at each other nervously. Grant just looked plain confused.

Macey, Liz, and I left the room to go find Bex while Zach and Jonas helped Grant up, probably leaving our room afterwards.

When we finally caught up with her, I asked, "Ok Bex, what's wrong? You seemed fine a minute ago, and then all of a sudden you snap at Grant like he killed your pet bunny or something. So, what's up?"

Bex stopped walking and sighed. "Remember during breakfast, when Grant was all '_I like all the ladies_' after Zach joked about me and Grant?" It finally clicked. Understanding registered in our eyes, and I bet that all of us were going "_Ooooohhhhh_" in our minds.

Macey started tsking. "Bex, Bex, Bex, Grant obviously, and undoubtedly likes you. But when he's talking to other guys, like Zach, he can't just come right out and say, '_Oh yes, you're right, I love Bex so much!' _He's a _guy _Bex. Guys don't like other guys being right about something like their _feelings. _To them, talking about their feelings is like, wearing a hula skirt in front of each other. It's embarrassing to them. They like making other guys believe they're awesome and super _manly._" She rolled her eyes when she said manly.

Bex looked down at the floor, crossing her arms. "I guess…but...I'm still mad. I mean, Zach didn't anything like that when Grant joked about him and Cammie, so why did he have to say something like that when Zach joked about me and him?!?!" Bex cried, throwing her arms up into the air and looking up at the high ceiling as if it would give her the answer.

"Well…I guess I would be pretty mad too if the guy who was my almost-boyfriend said something like that, so I'm not gonna bug you about this one. Grant will have to solve this on his own," Macey replied.

Liz and I looked at each other pointedly. If Zach had said something like that, I don't think I would've been very happy either. Liz must have been thinking the same thing about Jonas because we both said, "Agreed," at the same time. Now that this was taken care of…sort of…we needed to get on with the plan, so I started, "Now come on! We'll need to go back to our room if we want any chance to-" _CRASH!_

I was cut off by the sound of something breaking. We all tensed up and slowly looked around, prepared to put up a fight if needed. Liz looked really nervous and moved closer to us.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bex whispered, adding in her British accent.

"I think it came from around that corner," I replied (whispering), pointing at the corner that would lead into the next hallway.

Bex, Macey, and I all looked at each other and nodded, meaning we were going to move forward to check it out. We couldn't get a nod from Liz, but she knew she was outvoted, so she stayed a bit behind all of us as we inched closer and closer.

Once we had reached the side of the corner, we all slowly moved our heads around it, being very cautious, to see…a broken pot, no people around.

I could hear Liz, Macey, and myself sigh with relief, but strangely Bex gasped. I frantically looked around and asked, "What? What is it?!?!" wondering if I had missed something.

Bex turned to the rest of us and started whispering, "The plant didn't just fall by itself! Someone must have knocked it down! And that someone must have been listening in on us! Why do you think they decided to split so fast?" Our eyes widened at the fact that someone could have listened in on our private conversation.

Bex looked very panicked. We could all understand why though. Everyone here at Gallagher Academy knows Bex for her kick-ass personality and for being so confident and strong. It's not easy for her to show her sensitive side. We're the only people she could trust showing it to, but now there's the possibility that someone else may have witnessed it.

Liz sighed. "Bex, I know that this is sort of a problem for you, and I'm really sorry, but we can't worry about this right now. We're all going to need our full strength and confidence if we're going to go through with this, and for the next few days, we need to prepare for all possible scenarios. We can panic about this once it's all over. In the meantime, you need to at least be able to tolerate Grant. You can't completely ignore him or punch him whenever he tries to talk to you. We'll all need to work together if we're gonna make this work," Liz said, giving a sympathetic smile.

Bex was silent for a moment, making Macey, Liz, and I look at each other nervously, but then Bex took a deep breath and said, "Ok. This isn't really a big deal anyways. As for the plan, I'll try my best to play nice with the little kiddie." Her small smile had turned into a mocking smirk.

Now we were all grinning like fools. We were all excited to get on with the plan. I decided to play the spirited one and exclaimed (again) "Come on! We have _a lot_ to do if we're gonna make this work!"

And with that, we took off for our room again, feeling like superheroes off to save the day! Even if that was almost the complete opposite of the first step in the grand plan!


	8. It's time to go, literally!

_3 days later…_

"You guys ready?" Grant asked. Right now, we were all in mine and the girls' room doing some last minute planning and preparing.

I zipped up the last bag we would need and then replied, "Ready."

**Flashback**

"_So…what are we on time for again?" asked Macey._

_Liz gave a mischievous grin that I'd never seen until now._

"_Everyone come look at the screen," Liz commanded, gesturing to the laptop in her lap. Once everyone had crowded around, Liz brought up a tab that had been downsized. Everyone eye's widened at what they saw._

"_Is that…what I think it is…" I asked. Liz nodded with a smile on her face._

"_So…_this_ is the list that tells who goes on what missions," Zach added for clarification. Liz nodded her head eagerly. I couldn't believe it. Liz had just hacked into the _CIA's _files. Right now, we could see the place on the list where the Hayden Elite Force was listed next to "Retrieve Gallagher Academy Alumni Disk". And from the way we were viewing it, it looked like Liz could make a few changes here and there…_

_It seemed as though everyone had finally just noticed that because all of our expressions had changed into smirks (no surprise there for Zach). Bex looked at all of us before asking, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" All of our smirks grew wider._

_Immediately, Liz got to work on making those "little" changes._

_After about a minute, Liz relaxed from her previous position and cheerily shouted, "Done!" Everyone looked the screen. Of course, there was nothing to look at now since Liz had closed the window._

"_So, what did our newest dare-devil decide to do?" Macey asked a bit sarcastically. Liz gave us that new grin again._

"_I sent their group to Antarctica instead," Liz replied, "of course, they won't know that until they finally get there." Liz's grin grew into a smirk._

_Bex put on a fake sweet smile. "Perfect. They're going to a place that's just as cold as their hearts," she said._

_Grant kept smirking until something suddenly occurred to him. "Wait a sec, if they're going to Antarctica, than who's gonna go save the Gallagher Alumni disk?"_

_Liz simply kept smirking and looked around at all of us, and that was answer enough._

_Oh gawd, I thought…_

**End Flashback**

"Students, please make your way to the Grand Hall immediately so we may give the Hayden Elite Force our best wishes before they take on this dangerous mission," my mom's voice sounded over the PA system.

Bex snorted. "Oh yeah, I'll give them my best wish. I wish that they would freeze over and go to hell!" Bex cried.

"Bex, calm down. Besides, with where they're going, there _is_ a possibility of that happening," Jonas said.

I smiled at the thought of Gianna freezing over. And she definitely deserved to go to hell…

"Aww! Look at you! Smiling at our plans of evil! Who knew?" Grant teased me. Zach looked at me and smirked while everyone else tried to hold in their snickers. Bex was trying especially hard since she didn't want to think something Grant had said was funny.

I glared at everyone. "Just because I'm supposed to be a spy who fights for good and my mom is the headmistress of Gallagher, doesn't mean that I don't like seeing people get what they deserve," I shot back.

"Or your just glad Gianna'll be rid of so nothing gets in the way of you and-" I slapped my hand over Grant's mouth before he could say anymore. But of course, it was already too late, and Zach knew exactly what Grant was gonna say, making his smirk grow even wider.

I turned to Zach and found him giving me an amused look. "Stop looking at me like that! Cause it is _so_ not true!" I shouted. Zach just gave me a look that pretty much said, "Stop trying to deny it." I glared at him, making him smirk again.

"Guys come on! We don't have time for this! We have to go now while everyone is distracted!" Liz cried. We all shut up and grabbed our bags, rushing out the door down the hallway towards the secret passageway we had used when we got stuck in the school and had to get out (_AN: Remember from the first book? The first test Solomon gave them, and they got stuck in the school?)._

On the way there, Zach smirked at me again and declared, "This conversation isn't over."

I glared at him and objected, "Yes. It. Is." He just kept smirking at me.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!" Zach sang playfully.

"Yes it is!!" I yelled.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Bex intervened. "You're gonna get us caught! Just wait until we get outta here before you continue your love quarrel!"

Zach and I decided to shut our mouths then. I waited for Zach to say something about the "love quarrel" part, but he didn't.

At long last, we reached the secret passageway. Of course, since it was pretty small, we had to wait awhile before each person could get far enough in with their bags before the next person could actually slip in.

Soon it was only Zach and I left who had to get through.

Right as I was about to slip in though, we heard some footsteps coming, along with voices.

"Ha! That was hilarious! Everyone was all, 'Oh, please be careful!' and then Solomon was like, 'Don't underestimate anyone.' What does he think we are? Stupid? We've been specially trained by the CIA! We're totally gonna kick butt!" Someone exclaimed. I recognized the voice. It was…oh no.

Zach looked at me realizing this too. _Preston, _we could practically hear each other think. And with how things are, he's probably with the rest of the HEF members. And there was no way Zach and I could get through to the outside of the school before they arrived at the end of the hallway and spotted us…


	9. Sorry, didn't hear you there

It only took me a few moments to register that we were going to be caught. Only a few more moments to realize what Zach was doing. Before I could let out a single protest (not that I would or anything;) Zach was pushing me up against the wall and pressing his lips against mine! It surprised me a little, but being a spy, I wouldn't let it show. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I could hear the steps of Preston and the other HEF members turn the corner, and stop (Probably catching sight of us).

Someone cleared their throat, but Zach kept kissing me. I could feel him smirk against my lips as, the cleared their throat again. We slowly broke apart, and looked up to see Conner, Preston (surprise, surprise), Gianna, Melissa, and Garret all staring at us.

"Sorry, didn't hear you there." Zach said in a bored tone.

"Uh-huh, sure." Gianna scoffed.

"Yeah, so where are the rest of your friends?" Connor asked

Being the person I am (spy, as quoted from Zach), I lied. "Oh, They're up in our dorm. Movie night, you know, just hanging out.

"Yeah, we would invite you, but you're leaving right now." Zach added.

Just as he said it, Solomon rounded the corner.

"Actually, they're late, and that's not acceptable."

All of the HEF members followed Mr. Solomon out of the building, while Zach and I slipped into the tunnel. It was quiet for a moment, before Zach said, "what Gallagher Girl, stunned by my awesome kissing abilities?"

"Ha", I scoffed, "yeah, right."

"Yeah, I know I'm right." Did he always have to be annoying? Really, it gets old. I could tell, even in the dark tunnel, that he was smirking. Finally, we came to the end of the stone path, and crawled out into the Gallagher grounds.

"Okay, what took you so long?" Bex's voice was thick with her british accent. Her arms were crossed, and she looked absolutely terrifying.

"Sorry we almost got caught by the Hef squad."

"Did they suspect anything?" Grant asked.

" I don't think so, but we should get going." Zach said, and with that we were running of to the main road.

***

About a half hour later we were piling out of a taxi and walking through the airport. I looked down at the tickets we had gotten at the check in desk. Destination: Florida. Wow, I hope the Hef members didn't pack for sunny beaches, cause where they're going, they'll freeze. Actually, scratch that. I hope the only thing Gianna packed were swimsuits and shorts.. This was liz's best idea ever!

We had finally found our gate, and to our luck, the flight was boarding. We got on the plane, and, of course, Zach sat right next to me. This would be a loooong ride.


	10. a looong ride

It had only been about an hour since we had boarded th plane, Which meant that we still had an hour to go. I was so bored! Since take off Zach hadn't said a word. He was listening to his MP3 player, and looked REALLY deep in thought.

I wonder what my mom and Mr. Solomon will do when they find out we're gone. Knowing them, they'll hunt us down. Once we get our covers we should be good. All we need to do is get disguises, keep a low profile. Who am I kidding, they'll find us. We're gonna be in SO much trouble! On the bright side, Gianna is probably freezing her ass off right now. I looked back out the window with a smile on my face.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I looked down to see that Bex had texted me.

_**Bex: u sure r quiet. Wats up???**_

_**Me: zachs quiet and im bored:(**_

_**B:wats wrong with him?**_

_**Me:idk, guess he's thinkin.**_

_**B:wat r u doin? **_

_**Me:thinkin bout the torture giannas going through:)**_

_**B:lol**_

_**Me:wats goin on in ur row?**_

_**B:grant fell asleep. I put lipstick on him, and took a pick**_

_**Me:haha! Smart:)**_

_**B:I know. I think im gonna nap. Zzzzzz.....**_

_**Me:have fun with that:)**_

_**B:i will!**_

I snapped my phone closed and looked back out the window. I was getting pretty tired. Boredom does that to you. I started to nod off, and soon I was in a dreamless sleep.

***

Zach's POV:

A bit after the plane took of I put my headphones in and started listening to music. I know, What guy listens to music when he has a guy as amazing as Cammie next to him? Well, that guy is me, but what am I supposed to say to her on a 2 ½ hour plane ride? Oh well. Sitting here doing nothing was starting to take its toll on me. I started thinking about the mission, which made me think about other missions, and before I knew it I was thinking about my parents and their missions. I couldn't help missing them. They had always come back from every mission unscathed. Well, almost always. I glanced at Cammie, and saw that she was texting. Probably talking to Bex. After about fifteen minutes she put her phone up and looked back out the window. A little bit after that she yawned and fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. I yawned too, noticing how tired I was. I leaned my head on hers and quickly fell asleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm just letting ya'll know that I'm going to be updating ALL of my stories(except for the one-shots of course) and that they should be up by Wednesday at the latest. I'm sorry for my lack of updating skills, and I promise that I'll work on it.

Stick with me please:)

R&R!

Peace. I'm out.

Becca:)

P.s. My chronic case of writers block is gone!


End file.
